Train Tracks
by Muchacha Angelical
Summary: Spike and his brother Angel live on the poor side of town. Buffy lives on the rich side. She meets them both at different times and she falls in love with them both. Who will she choose in the end? Will the one she wants want her? Better summary inside. P
1. Buffy Summers

Title: The Train Tracks  
  
Summary: Spike and his brother Angel live on the tougher side of town. Buffy lives on the richer side of town. One at a time, she meets them and falls in love with them both. They don't know they're both going out with the same girl. She doesn't know she's going out with two brothers. Who will she choose in the end? Will the one she wants want her?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. I unfortunately do not own Spike and Angel.  
  
.:A/N:. Well, through the midst of school, I found time to start this idea I have. Mind you, I've written it a while back from when I'm posting it, so this author's note is not new. Okay, okay. I am thinking about B/S, but as always, I want your opinion. It doesn't matter right away, cause it's going to be both, but tell me in a review how you want it to turn out.  
  
~*~  
  
A blonde girl walked down the stairs of Sunnydale High, her mini posse close behind. One, a fellow blonde, while the other a brunette. All three of the girls sported the newest fashions, mini skirts and cute tops along with the small bags.  
  
Her name, Buffy Summers, the richest, most popular girl at Sunnydale High, along with her friends, Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall. The three together ruled the school and everyone in it, even the teachers. There were rumors of Buffy sleeping with teachers to get good grades, and she lapped up the attention. As long as she had it, she didn't care how she was getting it.  
  
Of course her life wasn't all glamour. At home, her parents were constantly fighting, although word never left the house. Her father owned a major housing company and her mother owned her own line of art galleries. Together, the two made enough money to keep the family name well.  
  
Sometimes, when her parents yelling grew really loud, Buffy would sneak out of the house and walk over to the train tracks. The train tracks were like her secret place. She could be alone there, alone to think, or just cry. If anyone ever found out though, she'd most likely be banned from not only the popular group, but also her family.  
  
You see, these train tracks aren't like normal train tracks. They're what separate the rich part of the town from the poor. It was almost like a border. Both sides knew not to cross it, for the consequences could be bad, real bad. But, Buffy never thought about the bad, she only cared that she was alone. Away from reality, because reality wasn't what she always wanted.  
  
"Oh my god, I almost forgot!" Buffy screamed, stopping on the last step.  
  
"What happened? Let me guess. Like, could Riley of asked you out?" Cordelia, the brunette guessed.  
  
"No Cordelia, why would I want to go out with Riley? Major ew factor."  
  
"C'mon Buffy, tell us," Harmony begged.  
  
"Fine, fine. My parents are going away! Can you say party?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"We could invite everyone. Well, minus them," Cordelia said, pointing to the "losers" that consisted of a red head girl and brunette boy.  
  
"Duh," Buffy said. "Do you guys want to get together and start planning? I want everything to be perfect."  
  
"We could come to my house," Harmony suggested.  
  
"Sounds great. Call me later," Buffy said, walking off towards her sporty red Ferrari. Harmony and Cordelia watched her drive off before also going to their cars. 


	2. Spike James and Angel LeClaire

Title: Train Tracks  
  
Summary: Spike and his brother Angel live on the tougher side of town. Buffy lives on the richer side of town. One at a time, she meets them and falls in love with them both. They don't know they're both going out with the same girl. She doesn't know she's going out with two brothers. Who will she choose in the end? Will the one she wants want her?  
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss. I unfortunately do not own Spike and Angel.  
  
~~**~~  
  
William aka Spike James and his stepbrother Liam aka Angel LeClaire walked down the street, arms filled with grocery bags. Their mother had sent them on an errand together and they had hoped she'd let them take the car, but she needed it to go to work.  
  
Spike was a tough looking boy, but looks can be deceiving. The tough more so lived in his brother. At heart, Spike was a shy guy. His clothes were always the same, black shirt, black jeans, black jacket. Sometimes he wore dark blue or red, but not very often. His hair had been bleached years before, and he liked the look so he kept it. His attitude had changed over the years, from nothing imparticular. Broken heart, crummy teachers, his stepfather. All this shared an equal part in making him depressed. He had moved to Sunnydale five years ago with his mother from England. She had met Angel's father and the two were married in a few simple weeks and he had her knocked up in only months. Spike despised his stepfather and the way he treated Carly, his younger sister. That was all he had now, all that kept him in this world.  
  
Angel on the other hand, was tough. A fight was always around the corner for him, and he would never back down from a challenge. He didn't care about anyone but himself, not even his own blood. He was quite the ladies man, having a few girls on the side while he was "serious" with just one. He appeared mysterious, with the angelic face you'd think him to be some kind of god, and that's how he saw himself. I guess you could call him conceited. His wardrobe was quite similar to his brother's however, consisting of black, black and more black.  
  
"Spike, hurry up. I want to get these home," Angel said, quickening his pace.  
  
"Sod off. I'm the one carrying all the bloody heavy stuff," Spike moaned, as he too sped up. "Why in such a rush Peaches, got a date? Or should I say dates?"  
  
"Very funny William."  
  
"Don't ever call me that," Spike said, stopping, "Liam."  
  
"Its Angel now, say that name and I will hurt you."  
  
"Scary thought that is," Spike said, looking at him. He titled his head, "No, really. I'm scared. Think I might piss my pants."  
  
"Pathetic," Angel mumbled as he walked into the house.  
  
"Ey! Wait for me!" Spike yelled, but as he stepped up to the door, Angel slammed it in his face. "Bloody hell," he mumbled. The door suddenly opened and Spike heard Angel cursing at the little girl that stood before him. "Thanks baby girl," Spike said as he walked into the house.  
  
"Baby girl" was Spike and Angel's little sister, Carly. She was a small girl, and had just turned five. She had short blonde hair that was put up into a small ponytail. She smiled at Spike as he ruffled her hair. He always looked out for her and protected her from Angel when he got mad at her. She loved Spike and looked up to him a lot. She didn't know he wasn't totally her brother, that she was only his half sister. It didn't matter if she did, he wouldn't treat her any differently.  
  
"I brought you home something special Luv," he said, picking her up. "Wanna see?"  
  
Carly nodded and Spike put her back down. He reached into one of the bags and pulled out a small doll. It had stringy blonde hair and big blue eyes. It wasn't much, but it was something Spike could afford with the change he had left over from the groceries. Carly gently took it from her brother's hands and hugged it, "her names gonna be Wilma, after you Will."  
  
Carly was the only person Spike would ever let them call him that. He smiled at her, "thanks baby girl. You go on and play, I'm going to go make some dinner for you."  
  
"Thank you," she hugged his waist before running off into the living room.  
  
Spike watched her go before walking into the kitchen to get started on his specialty, Kraft Dinner. 


End file.
